Bit parts in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime
This is a list of bit parts in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. They are characters who usually have 5 lines or fewer of dialogue are not of extreme importance to the plot, and may or may not be named. In some cases, they are named in either the Japanese version or the English dub, but not vice versa. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Jamie and GreenMan.EXE '''Jamie' and his NetNavi GreenMan.EXE were Dex Oyama and GutsMan's first opponents and the first match overall of the N1 Grand Prix. GreenMan was defeated in 30 seconds. Jamie and GreenMan were unnamed in the Japanese version, and GreenMan appears to be a NormalNavi, as a similar character appears in the first episode of Axess. GreenManOp.png|Jamie. GreenMan.jpg|GreenMan.EXE. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Sledgehammer Brothers The '''Sledgehammer Brothers' (known as the Crusher Military Brothers in Japan) are sibling NetNavis that fought in a friendly match against MegaMan.EXE in the first episode of Axess and lost. They attack with Break Hammer and Rock Cube Battle Chips. The red brother is the older brother. RedSledgehammer.jpg|Red Sledgehammer GreenSledgehammer.jpg|Green Sledgehammer "Crowd Navis" These NormalNavis were seen in the crowd watching MegaMan fight the Sledgehammer Brothers, noting it will be a tough match for him. Roll.EXE, who was sitting behind them, tells them not to worry and to enjoy the match. They watch on and are amazed when MegaMan turns the fight around and wins with a single shot. Note that the left NormalNavi looks exactly like GreenMan, minus his eyes. CrowdAxess.png|Two NormalNavis watch MegaMan and the Sledgehammer Brothers fight. Elderly NetNavis These Elderly NetNavis are operated by the elders of Akihara Silver Center where Netto Hikari was teaching them how to NetBattle. * - An Igo themed Navi. His attack is Shiro Kuro Beam ("White Black Beam"), releasing beams from his white and black eyes. He is voiced by Daisuke Kirii. * - A Shogi themed Navi. Special attack is a beam released from the arm. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono. * - A Gateball themed Navi. Special attack is Spark Beam, releasing energy spheres from his arms. Voiced by Makoto Yasumura. * - A Shiatsu themed Navi. Special attack is Tsubo Beam ("Acupressure Beam"), releasing beams from his thumbs. Voiced by Hirofumi Nojima. *'ChaonomiMan.EXE' (Cha o nomi = drinking tea) - A NetNavi resembling a granny with a tea cup. Special attack is Hengen Beam ("Breath Beam"), releasing a red beam from the mouth. IgoMan.png|IgoMan ShogiMan.png|ShogiMan. GateBallMan.png|GateballMan ShiatsuMan.png|ShiatsuMan ChaonomiMan.png|ChaonomiMan OldNavis.png|The five learning from Rockman OldOps.png|The elderly Navi's operators ''Rockman.EXE Stream ShineMan.EXE 'ShineMan.EXE''' was the original NetNavi of Rei Saiko. He was a clumsy and unconfident Navi who was unable to pilot his Navi car properly and got stuck in the sand on the outskirts of the track, which Rei shows displeasure of. Later Rei berates ShineMan for his failures, and Slur.EXE reformats ShineMan into Asteroid FlashMan.EXE, who becomes Rei's new Navi. Voiced by Takayuki Kondo. ShineMan.png|ShineMan.EXE Chief Justice This Chief of Justice held the trial of Gauss Magnus and MagnetMan.EXE, sentencing them to 931 years in prison. When Gauss dresses in drag as a reaction to the sentence, the judge shows a distaste for it. Voiced by Daisuke Ono. JudgeStream9.png|Gauss and MagnetMan's judge. "Director" This director worked at a commercial company, where he hired Narcy Hide to work on a promotional video for their company themed around ancient Japan titled "Archaic Beauty". Narcy put a pink filter over the entire video, much to the producer's distaste, and he tells Narcy to redo the video, or he will find someone else, and leaves. Voiced by Yu Urata. CommercialProducerStream9.png|The producer. "Trafficker" This man was the boss of Ken and Mary. Displeased that the two failed to deliver him 50 stolen cars, he takes Mary hostage and tells Ken to collect 100 cars in 5 days, or Mary will pay the price. Despite using Asteroid BrightMan.EXE to get the cars, Ken, Mary, and the trafficker are arrested when Netto and Rockman stop BrightMan. Voiced by Makoto Homura. Mrmobman.png|The trafficker. ''Rockman.EXE Beast YetiMan.EXE '''YetiMan.EXE' attempts to sell ice candy in Interet City, but is approached by Zoano StoneMan.EXE and deleted along with several other Ice-type NetNavis as he hunted Zoano FreezeMan.EXE. Voiced by Hirohito Yasumoto. YetiMan.png|YetiMan.EXE, moments before deletion. SherbertMan.EXE SherbertMan.EXE is a bear-like Ice-type NetNavi who set up a Cyber Sherbet shop in Internet City before he is approached by Zoano StoneMan.EXE and deleted as he hunted down Zoano FreezeMan.EXE. Voiced by Nobuyuki Kobushi. SherbertMan.png|SherbertMan.EXE, moments before his deletion at the hands of Zoano StoneMan.EXE Granny This elderly woman worked in the restaurant in Shirokuni Town, where it is shown that she and Kunio Kurogane have a friendly relationship. When Enzan Ijuuin and Meiru Sakurai help save the town from Zoano JunkMan.EXE, she gives them the best lunches the restaurant offers and sees them off as Kunio brings them to the next town. Voiced by Mori Natsuki. GrannyBeast15.png|The Granny restaurant worker next to Kunio. Station Worker 1 This station worker assisted Kunio Kurogane and Miyata in bringing a time bomb set by Zoano JunkMan.EXE out of Shirokuni Town before it exploded. He watched in horror with Miyata believing Kunio was blown up with the bomb, but was relieved when Kunio emerged from the wreckage. Voiced by Koizumi Tomoya. StationWorker1.png|Station Worker 1 Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:Minor Characters in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime